Sleep in the bed you make
by Len Bon
Summary: "She tied herself to the seat of power in knots that were truly unbreakable." Because Princess Casey has poetic license to tell her fairytale and way she wants.


**Okay, so I don't really know what I've been writing as of late, but I've certainly been reading some LWD stuff _(only 3 years late)_ and write this warped bit of fiction. . . review?**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, a King ruled over a large kingdom with his beautiful Queen and perfect Princesses. The kingdom was prosperous because he was fair, and all knew of the wealth and happiness that the royal family held.<p>

However, one day, the father, the mighty King, had to leave the kingdom on a quest to show the world his strength. He left, despite the Queen's pleas and begging, and then they were all alone.

The Queen, after the King's descent became sad and heartbroken – so much so that she could barely leave the bed, of which the two rulers once shared. There was nobody to rule over the mighty land that was the kingdom, other than the elder of the two Princesses, and so she did. The Princess decided to sit in the throne her father had once occupied and to take up the duties her father had once fulfilled.

Despite all the protection she offered the kingdom, there was still a vast anxiety amongst the people and even the royal household. There was fear and worry that the Princess who now bore so much responsibility would ultimately inherit the traits of the former King and follow in his footsteps. The people found that they were scared over the possibility that the Princess would leave them without an able ruler once more. She then made her choice.

The Princess sat in the throne she now occupied and did all that she could think of. Using chains and ropes, she tied herself to the seat of power in knots that were truly unbreakable. She tied herself to her position forever.

Relief flooded the kingdom, especially her mother, the Queen. Knowing that her daughter would never stray and break her heart like the King had, she began to rejoin the royal household and settle into place. It was this that lead to the Queen finding a love.

This love was also a King, who hadn't strayed from his Kingdom. He was kind and gentle and humble, unlike the former love before him who needed strength and power. Suddenly, it was the Queen's turn to stray.

She initially hoped to ally the kingdoms together, with marriage and harmony, as she soon became ready to rule once again. However, the throne which was trying to reclaim had the Princess chained into it.

The Princess wanted to return the position to her mother, the rightful owner of the crown, and so she pushed and pulled with all her strength to remove the ropes. She wriggled and tugged with all her might to remove the chains. She tried her hardest to escape, but still no good came from her attempts. It appeared that the more she pulled, the more she became chained.

As her position in the throne seemed unlikely to change at any point, her mother soon became more frustrated. The Queen, once so grateful, soon became irritated and impatient with the poor results the Princess' attempts were having. The annoyance that she held towards her own daughter shocked her, but still it grew, and it caused such disharmony within the once mighty kingdom.

Soon, the villagers found they did not know whose side to be on. The Queen had the kingdom of her new King to call upon, and so she was certainly the more powerful. Despite this, many still held loyalty and allegiance with the Princess who had always been there to hear their plights. It was this divide that caused the wars and fights to begin, and the kingdom to crumble. The thing that the Princess had fought so hard to avoid was now happening – the end was nigh.

As the kingdom fell into a state of disrepair, villagers fled to the neighbouring cities or followed the Queen who ran to her lovers kingdom with her other Princess. It soon became that nobody was able to survive in the kingdom that once existed so successfully, and all left.

Only one remained.

The Princess, even now, found she could not break the chains to which she was attached to the throne with. Each day, her strength to try decreased and her morale was dwindling. She was alone and imprisoned, and it was all of her own doing. She had tied herself to the throne to please all she cared about and in it she was now rotting.

Each day wore on and there was no Prince to save her nor a Fairy Godmother to grant her wishes. She soon stopped believing in getting a happily-ever-after of her own. Her only companions were the silence and darkness that secured her loneliness and encouraged her regret as she decayed in the fate and chains she had made for herself unwittingly.

As her final days approached, after a lifetime of sadness haunted her in the throne she sat, she almost laughed at the irony. She had lived a life in vain, all to please a Queen who deserted her as readily as the original King had.

* * *

><p><em>Casey, I have to admit that when I asked for a fairytale with a twist, this was not what I was expecting. You seemed to have left out quite a few characteristics of a fairytale which are fundamental to normal conventions – and yes, I know I was the one who suggested a more feministic approach to the fairytale.<em>

_Despite the obvious flaw of no happy ending, the story was actually quite beautiful, in the most sad way, and so you still receive an A. If you wish to rewrite a fairytale, making it more appropriate to folk law and the traditional tale, feel free to, and I would be happy to reassess._

_I also recommend you pay the guidance councillor a visit because the complexity of the story leads me to believe that you may not be as happy as I first imagined. We all write about things we know and feel so if you are feeling like you are trapped like your Princess, lease do talk to somebody._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, as much as I may want to because of my massive crush on Michael Seater!<br>**


End file.
